


【影日】初谒

by 時舞 (tokimai)



Series: 东京⇔仙台 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokimai/pseuds/%E6%99%82%E8%88%9E





	【影日】初谒

看见影山出现在新干线出口，已是日向醒来后一个小时的事了。  
新年清晨的仙台站还是空荡荡的，下车的人也寥寥无几，隔着检票口就能远远地看到影山黑色的身影。  
呜哇……  
日向忍不住在内心发出感叹。黑色的头发，藏青色的长运动外套，裤子和鞋子也是一如既往的黑色。远远看去就是一大块黑色在往这边移动，醒目到一眼就能看到  
他感到已经好久没看到这样的影山了。上一次见面是12月的大学联赛，只是没能在赛场上碰上，只来得及在休息时间说了两句话。当时他们都穿着各自学校的队服，日向还嘲笑了一番影山学校的白色队服一点都不适合他。  
再之前，就是暑假的时候了。  
所以，这种充满了影山风格的冬季感，在过去的三年间他所习惯的样子，上一次看到已经是去年冬天的事了。  
日向用力朝他挥了挥手。

我先看到你了，这次是我赢。

很快，影山也看到了他。

挡在眼前的闸机按捺住了日向飞奔过去的冲动，转而在影山出站后用力地拍了下他的背，就像早上好的招呼一样，“好慢啊你。”  
“只是晚点了十几分钟而已吧！”  
“困吗？”日向抬头窥视起他脸上是否会有困倦的痕迹。  
“一点都不，在飞机和新干线上都一直在睡。”  
影山一边走一边伸着手臂，“就是坐太久了，身体好僵硬。”  
“你呢？”说着影山停下脚步看向了日向。  
轻薄的装束和脖子上的毛巾甚至显得和车站这个地方有些格格不入。  
结束了国青在国外的比赛、得知自己回到日本的时间后，影山第一个联系了日向。  
直接从机场去换最早一班新干线的话，七点半就能到仙台。  
然后日向说，可以晨跑的时候“顺便”来接自己。  
“从你家跑过来多少距离？”  
“托影山延误的福，去附近的公园多跑了几圈，差不多正好5km！”  
“延误的不是我是新干线！混蛋呆子！”  
试图殴打日向的手被轻松躲过。  
“可恶，我也想跑一跑。”  
“不是说要去初拜吗？想去哪里？”  
“都可以——话说，你不是住在这里吗，带路啊。”  
“那……东照宫？离我家也比较近，可以一起跑过去？啊，不过你的行李……”  
“存在楼下，明天再过来一趟就行。”  
从电梯下到一楼，车站大厅里贩卖土特产的小店都还未营业，故乡清晨凛冽的空气从正门灌了进来，让影山再次有了回到宫城的实感。  
去年的这个时候他们还一起从这里出发，去东京参加春高，站在球场的同一侧，是最强的搭档。  
然后春天的时候影山去了东京的学校，日向则选择了仙台，成了真正的对手，期待着在球场上狭路相逢。  
这是日向和他分开的第9个月。  
在前进的时候，三年里累积下来的日常，就这样自然地被改变了。  
上一次和日向一起晨跑，又是什么时候了呢。  
  
跟着手机导航指示的道路，很快就到达了东照宫的山下。每跑过一个公交车站，人就多了一些，等看到参道入口的时候，已经没法以跑步的速度前进了。自然“比谁先从参道口到鸟居”的比赛也只能作罢，只能随着人流慢慢地爬上台阶，走进神社。  
和影山一起排在参拜的队伍里，日向一边想着今年祈求什么好。  
高中的时候，每年都会和山口一起去乌野附近的神社初拜，顺便祈求眼前的春高必胜。  
第二年开始谷地也加入进来，去年甚至月岛都被拖来了，虽然他给的理由是家里哥哥在太烦。  
但是影山一次都没参加过。  
每年日向都会喊他，而他的答复也一直都是让人火大到想摔手机的“不去”两个字。  
今天却是影山说要来，还是下了十几个小时的飞机就赶新干线回来初拜。  
“正好是元旦早上到，一起去初拜吧呆子！”他依然记得上周越洋的LINE电话里影山的声音是那么地不真切。  
这是刮了什么风，是大城市改变了影山同学吗？  
难道是东京的流行？日向思考着是不是应该问问研磨。但说到底影山和流行这两个字感觉也没什么缘分。  
“喂。”  
好像看穿了他在心里说坏话一样，影山声音打断了他的思考。  
“你在想什么事情吗？”  
“啊，不是，就是在想今年求什么好。”

刚才神社门口有写着这里东照宫的特长？是除厄、学业成就、必胜祈愿、家宅安全和生意兴隆。  
厄运……日向觉得自己应该的没有的。  
学业啊……他倒是希望自己考试能不挂红灯。就是这个愿望离“成就”似乎有点远，不知道神明管不管得上。而且，在乌野神社这个愿望他许了三年了，小测验该红灯的时候还是红灯，答不出来的东西就是答不出来，打排球碰到两米巨人他也没有在怕的，但是学习不行。高一时因为不及格吃过补课的亏，差点就不能参加东京的远征。这个惨痛教训让他之后至少在期中期末前都有苦苦哀求月岛山口谷地（哀求的主要是月岛）补课借笔记，至少社团活动没再因此拉下过，大学也在一通补习下顺利达到了体育推荐生的标准。  
所以说，考了这么多年，他已经深深体会到，及格不能靠神社。  
至少不是学业成就，自己需要的是及格成就。  
必胜祈愿。  
自己会希望哪场比赛胜利呢？大学联赛已经结束了，眼前也没有春高了。春季联赛要从４月开始，在这之前基本都是合宿和远征。而且，所有的比赛他都想赢。  
但是神明会怎样让自己赢得比赛呢？  
是碰上弱小的对手？还是让本来强大的对手全员拉肚子？  
那日向还是希望能和强大的对手打上一场，如果靠许愿赢了，感觉也不是凭自己的实力。  
反正神明是不会让自己突然变强的，其实大家都心知肚明，去祈求必胜只是想把“我要赢”说出来而已。  
考试挂科也好，比赛也好，都应该是靠自己努力的事情。  
只许愿这些是不是太浪费了。

那么，还有一个愿望。  
不管努力不努力，恐怕都不会改变的现实。  
如果许愿的话，或许会有运气好实现的时候。

日向偷偷地瞄了眼身边的影山，还是和平常一样毫无表情。  
拿出早就捏在手心的５日元硬币扔进赛钱箱，拉绳，二拍手，弯腰。

“想要更多地，和影山在一起。”  
他在心里对神明说。

大学第一年，从朝夕相处到好久不见的第9个月。  
并不是完全没有见面，只是几乎都是在比赛或是集训，哪个都是他们的战场。  
上一次见面的时候，虽然比赛没能碰上，但是会场外短暂的几句交谈，开幕式时眼神的交换，还有现场听到那一句“呆子”。  
啊，是影山。  
日向感到心中的什么满溢出来了一般，忍不住捏紧了拳头。  
但是，也只是浅浅地抚平被思念侵蚀的空洞而已。  
比赛、各地的远征、学业、训练，还要去习惯离家独自生活。为了能在球场上变得更强，他们都比高中时更为忙碌了。  
和排球，和比赛都无关的、只是想要能再多见影山一点。  
并不是说忙碌或是聚少离多会让自己感到不安，或是改变心意。  
这一点影山肯定也是一样。  
但是，想要和恋人见面的心情不会改变。  
就算再怎么被称为变态组合，是怪人是妖怪是恶鬼，也依然逃不出这样的世间常理。  
日向忍不住偷瞄了一眼身边的影山，毕竟来神社的影山还是第一次见。  
果然，还是想问问他。

“话说，你为什么会想来初拜啊？你不是一直都是‘春高夺冠又不是求神就能有用的’主义的吗？”日向按住自己天然蓬蓬的头发，学起了影山的样子。  
却很意外的，这次没有挨揍。  
“因为有…  
影山一边低头看着脚下的台阶前进，一边说着。他的声音很轻，在嘈杂的人群中，显得不那么清晰。  
“感觉只有拜托神明会比较好的事情。”  
“诶？什么啊？”虽然是理所应当，来初拜当然是因为有想祈愿的事情。只是影山真的改变了，竟然有要“拜托神明”的事情了，让这个事实让他觉得有些难以置信。  
“我想要……”  
影山停下了脚步，转头看了看身边的日向，  
长跑和仙台山上的空气让日向的鼻尖红红的，仿佛确认了日向在听一般，影山移开了目光。

“能多和日向见面。”

影山的声音很轻，但他的话就像在耳边响起一般，仿佛所有的嘈杂都在瞬间离自己远去。  
更大的噪音应运而生。  
“噗通，噗通。”  
日向只能听到自己心脏跳动的声音，比刚才跑完步还要响。  
脸颊和耳朵也热得要命，背上快要渗出汗来。有那么一个瞬间他怀疑自己是不是发烧了，或是现在还是早上五点，他还在新年的初梦里。  
本来就没什么用的大脑当机了。

当他意识到的时候，已经被看他杵在原地不动的影山粗暴地拉着胳膊往前走了。  
“好了快带我去你家，困死了，借我地方洗澡睡觉。”

是长跑，还是寒冷，还是别的，他看到影山的耳朵和自己是一样的颜色。


End file.
